Lacrosse and other sports require a player to shoot a ball into a goal that is occupied by a goalie in order to obtain game points. The ability to shoot a ball with accuracy so that a player can get the ball around a goalie is an important skill that many players spend large amounts of time developing. However, many times players must practice goal shooting without a goalie present, which can make it difficult to mimic a game-time scenario. It can also cause a player to spend a lot of time recovering their ball after it has been shot into a goal, since there is no goalie present to return the ball to the player. Sometimes a goalie may not be present for an actual game, and it is necessary to find a way to mimic the presence of a goalie in order to make the game more competitive for the players.
Existing training aids for goal sports are not durable to withstand high speed shots, long use, nor are able to be easily set up on different goals in little time. Training aids also do not provide players with different options for whether they want shot balls quickly returned to them or not. Existing training aids also do not provide players with the option to quickly adjust the height or shape of the goal area and thereby adjust the skill needed to make a shot. Existing training aids also do not provide players with a moving target.